Untitled
by ChasteLies
Summary: Oneshot. Please read. nothing mushy. A fic about Abby suffering a seroius injury after a failed mission with the Teens. What would your last words be to your loved ones if you thought it was over?


This is just some angst (sort of, I tries anyway.) fic I made up while listening to the song Untitled by Simple Plan.

I made an ending you will either love or hate… or both. I hope I have some good description, and that I described everything good. R and R

I don't own KND or the song, or Simple Plan.

Untitled I open my eyes, 

**I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.**

**I can't remember how,**

**I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight.**

**And I can't stand the pain,**

**And I can't make it go away,**

**No I can't stand the pain.**

**How could this happen to me?**

**I made my mistakes,**

**Got nowhere to run,**

**The night goes on,**

**As I'm fading away,**

**I'm sick of this life,**

**I just wanna scream.**

**How could this happen to me?**

**Everybody's screaming,**

**I try to make a sound but no one hears me.**

**I'm slipping off the edge,**

**I'm hanging by a thread,**

**I wanna start this over again.**

**So I try to hold,**

**Onto a time when nothing mattered,**

**And I can't explain what happened,**

**And I can't erase the things that I've done,**

**No I can't.**

**How could this happen to me?**

**I made my mistakes,**

**Got nowhere to run,**

**The night goes on,**

**As I'm fading away.**

**I'm sick of this life,**

**I just wanna scream,**

**How could this happen to me?**

**I made my mistakes,**

**Got nowhere to run,**

**The night goes on,**

**As I'm fading away.**

**I'm sick of this life,**

**I just wanna scream,**

**How could this happen to me?**

I tried to open my eyes, but the felt like 50 pounds. It was like I used all of my energy just to open them.

"She's awake! Numbuh 1 she's consious!" Said a very familiar voice.

"Good, I just sent a transmission to numbuh 362. She says she'll be down right away. Numbuh 2, go get the rest of the team." Said another fmiliar british voice.

Something in the back of my mind was telling me that I knew these people.

I tried to get a look at 'numbuh 1's' face, but was blinded by a white light. I think it was a flashlight.

I can't remember how I got here, or why I'm laying paralized on a cold concrete ground. All I know, is that the pain is excrutiating and I can't make it go away. I would cry, but my ters would just sting my cut and bleeding face.

I can't feel my legs and I'm pretty sure both of them are broken. My head feels like someone is beating it with a baseball bat. It feels like my whole body is on fire. It's agonizing!

"Numbuh 3, she's gonn be fine. She'll make it." An Australian voice said.

"Do you promise?" A sweet, but distressed voice said.

"Uh…yes, Ah promise. Numbuh 5 wont…she wont-." He unsuccessfully stiffled a sob.

"Oh, numbuh 4 don't cry!" I saw them hug and cry into each others shoulders.

All of a sudden everything came rushing back to me.

I'm numbuh 5, of the Kids Next Door, now I remember everything. Oh man, that fight was horrible.

I saw a tear roll down numbuh 2's face as he paused to look at me while walking by.

Numbuh 362 landed the jet and got out, followed by numbuh 86.

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed an unmistakable Scottish voice.

"Nigel, what happened?" Came the voice of our Supreme Global Commander who was trying desperately to sty calm, but couldn't help sound worried.

"We were fighting the teenagers," numbuh 1 started, "numbuh 5 was battling against her sister in the factory, when a piece of machinery came crashing down on her, knocking her out cold."

"Did the teenagers get away?" numbuh 362 yelled competing over the noise of everyone runny around screaming. There were lots of ambulances speeding all over the place, sirens and few building were on fire.

"Yes, we stopped the fight to pry off the machinery."

"Numbuh 86, call someone from Med. Lab. We need someone here ASAP!" She said, noticing the state numbuh 5 was in.

Numbuh 86 saluted and walked away.

I try to say something, anything. Some words of encouragement or something, but no one hears me. I try again, but it hurts too much. It hurts to talk, hurts to breath, hurts to think. But that's all I can do, all that's left is thinking and praying.

Oh come one people, please hurry up! I'm slipping off the edge of this world, just hanging on a thread. And that thread is about to break soon, I can feel it.

I feel myself get picked up and put on a stretcher. Finally, I'll get some medical attention.

I heard a few people talking. They feel my heart beat and say there isn't enough time to fly out to Moonbase, so they would have to make do down here.

My teammates were standing around me looking very worried. I'm doubting that I'll make it, but the only one who hasn't shed a tear yet, is numbuh 1. I'm wondering why, and I finally figure out it's because he's being strong for me. It helps me a lot because it makes me feel strong, makes me believe that I'll make it through. He gives me hope.

But I want to start this over again so bad! What happened to the relationship with my sister, we used to be so close! Then as if on cue I hear, "Abby! Abigale! Move out of the way twerps. I'm coming Abby!"

Cree came running up to the bed, bowling numbuh 4 over in the process.

"Oh, Abigale, I'm so sorry!" I saw tears running down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to knock you over. I'm so sorry! I mean, sure, we're sisters, we fight a lot, but sisters don't try to _kill_ each other!"

"Let's give them some room," numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 4 walked away with his arm around the sobbing numbuh 3's neck. Numbuh 2 trudged off to sit down on a bench somewhere, the chilly dog in his hand obviously lost its good taste because he threw it away in the trash can.

"Oh Abby, what happened to us?" My sister said as she cried into my shoulder.

"I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I tried again but all that came out was a groan.

"Um, excuse me we need to get in here," said on of the doctors.

"This is my sister and I wanna talk to her!"

"Listen, do you want your sister to die? Move outta the way, she is in need of blood!" The doctor retorted.

"It'll only be a minute, then you cam talk to her after," the other female nurse said.

I feel the doctor stick needle in the vain on my arm, but it was miniscule to the rest of the pain on my body. Then he puts a few bandages on my legs.

Oh what did come between us Cree? We used to be so close, now we're fighting against each other, considering ourselves enemies.

The doctor hooks up the pulse reading system, and puts the screen on a stand. He says my heart isn't beating as fast as it should be. That's not good.

"'Kay, we're done, talk to 'er now."

"Finally." My sister mumbled. She looked at me with emotional pain in her eyes, and I looked back at her with physical pin in mine.

"I'm sorry." She says.

Then out of no where , I muster up the strength to say in a hoarse whisper, "I wanna start our relationship over."

The waterworks were coming now, and I knew that Cree was truly sorry for what she did, and what came between us. And I was too.

So I'll try to hold on to all those times when Cree and I were best friends, and nothing mattered. The times before the Kids Next Door, when we would play tag together, draw together, and when she first taught me how to ride a bike.

I don't know what happened, and even if I did I wouldn't be able to tell her because it's getting harder breath.

Cree could tell I was getting weaker.

"Nigel!"

"Yeah?"

"Come look at her!"

"Cree."

"What Fanny?"

"Your dad wants to see you."

"OK, I'll be back Abby."

Cree left and numbuh 362 took her spot.

"Nigel, I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything," he said still looking at me.

She was silent. Obviously, she didn't want to sound negative.

So he said, "Everytime we go out for a mission, I plan _everything_. I think of every possibility that something could go wrong…"

"But you didn't plan this one," she finished for him, and he nodded his head.

"Oh Abby you're in rough shape girl."

And I was. The pulse reader was slowing down, and I looked at myself in the reflection of numbuh1's sunglasses. I looked horrible. Both of my eyes were swollen and black, the bill of my cap was torn of, my glasses were broken, and the bottom of my shirt was ripped up. I had a big gash on the side of my face, my nose was broken, my earrings were ripped out, cuts and bruises were literally all over my body, and a broken arm But I only _looked_ half as bad as the actual pain felt.

I squeezed my eyes closed as if it would take the pain away, but it didn't.

"NO!" Numbuh 1 shouted, "Don't close your eyes."

Numbuh 362 sadly shook her head. I knew she thought I wasn't going to make it.

I wouldn't have been in this mess if I had punched to the right. I clearly remember Cree pausing for a moment to catch her breath and I was thinking 'Left or right?' Because this time I had a choice. This tie I made the wrong choice. Since I punched with my right arm to the left, she used her right arm and pushed me to the left. Which resulted in crashing into loose metal that toppled over and somehow, a 600-pound piece of machinery fell from 20 feet in the air, and creamed me. It's a wonder I'm alive now. But if I punched to the right Cree would have pushed me to the right and I would have only fell into a bag of flower.

But I can't erase the things that I've done. I wish I could, but I can't

"Numbuh 362! There's something you should see over here! I think the teenagers left it!" Yelled numbuh 86

"OK, one minute!" Then she turned her attention back to me.

"Numbuh 5, we need to get you to real hospital. I'm not saying I don't have faith in our doctors, but this is serious. You're in critical conditions, you shouldn't be laying in a stretcher on the middle of a road!"

"I completely agree. Can we get her in one of those ten ambulances over there?" Numbuh 1 said with a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I tried, but you picked a bad day for an injury like this. The police are using them up. They just found three people that have been missing for a month down by the river, somebody's house just got burned down with three kids and two adults in it, there was a shooting at the bank, and two guys died at the old folks home, plus a little plain crash at the airport. Coincidence? I hope, but we're on a waiting list.

Numbuh 1 put his head in his hands, "This is not good."

"I know."

"Numbuh 362!"

"I have to go. Abby I will be back as soon as I can, I'll try to get you to the hospital. Have faith, stay strong. Lets hope God is on our side tonight, I'd hate to loose such talented operative like you, plus a really good person. I'm praying for ya'," with that she left.

Thanks numbuh 362.

How could this happen to me? Sure, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but I did a lot of good things too. I was a strait A student, cool kid of the group, good singer, I tried to be a good friend. I had a goo life but- "Ah!"

Numbuh1 looked at me in surprise, "What happened?"

"Nothing," I choked out.

Not true.

It felt like somebody stabbed me in the stomach. It's getting harder to breath, but I'm fighting, I'm not gonna loose this battle, not this time.

But I'm seriously hurting all over! I feel like I'm lying on a million hot coals that are burning my skin. Oh, but I've got nowhere to run, nowhere to hide from my pain.

I just wanna scream, it hurts so much! I'm sick of this life, I'm sick of living like this, sick of living in pain!

"Abby, there's something I need to tell you, I've wanted to since I first met you."

Did he just call me Abby?

"You…I…It's not that I don't have faith in you right now, I just don't know if I'll ever get a chance to say it. Abby, I really, really, _really,_ like you. I tried to keep it away from work so it wouldn't interfere but…now was a good a time as ever."

I can't believe he just said that! I wanted to hug him and tell him I feel the same way, but I couldn't. So I made sure that the look I gave him, told him everything.

Finally, a single tear fell down his cheek.

My breath is getting shorter, I know I only have moments left.

That was probably one of the last strong looks I would give anybody, because as the night goes on, I'm fading away.

The last thing I see is Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Fanny, Rachel, Cree, and my Dad standing over me; my favorite people.

"She was a great daughter."

"She was the best sister anyone could have."

"Unexplainable," said numbuh 1.

"She had the best comebacks," said numbuh 2

"She was so nice!" Sobbed numbuh 3.

"She had the most common sense," said numbuh 4, who didn't have much of his own.

"She kept her cool," added numbuh 86, who could hardly do that.

"She was a strong fighter. She deserved the best," concluded numbuh 362, who looked at numbuh 1 while she said her last words."

Then I closed my eyes, and the pain went away.


End file.
